I Don't Care, I Love Her
by Cheryl Brink
Summary: Time Lord Victorious can do anything he wants, but the thing he wants most, is Rose. And he doesn't care about anything else, he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor strode into the TARDIS with a purpose. Rather, Time Lord Victorious did.

"I can have everything! I can have anything!" He shouted in a half mad rant.

He stood there, trying to think of what he wanted most. Almost instantly hitting him, he smiled wickedly. A smile that could send armies running.

"I want _her._" He said, then almost softly, "I want my Rose."

He ran around the man console, flipping levers to try and get the TARDIS to the alternate dimension.

Although, the TARDIS fought against him.

She urged him to stop, telling him she was with the other him.

"I don't care about him!" He yelled, enraged that she was fighting against him. "She belongs with me! I love her!"

She told him he could rip a hole through space and time.

"I don't care!"

She told him that she could be happy, with the other him, and by showing up, he could ruin her happiness.

This made him falter for half a second, the Time Lord Victorious part of him think. In a broken, old voice he answered, "I don't care. I love her."

The TARDIS's lights dimmed as she landed herself in Rose's dimension, every though it almost killed her again.

She didn't care. She had to take care of him. Even when it was the bad news she had to show him.

His eyes lit up with the prospect of Rose, just beyond these doors. Hope welled up inside him, and opened the doors.

He opened him doors to a field, light snowing beginning to fall. He walked out from the TARDIS slowly, confused, but determined to find Rose.

He closed the doors to the TARDIS, missing her sad song in his head, and walked to the middle of the field.

He came upon a stone, a gravestone.

_Rose Marion Tyler_

_1986-2009_

_23 years old_

_Rest in peace among the stars_

_for you will be in our hearts_

The Doctor stood in front of the grave, more in shock than anything else.

When it finally sunk in, his legs give out, and he was on his knees.

Tears came in rivers down his face, as his eyes never left her grave.

"I'm sorry Rose." His broken voice said. "I'm so sorry. I'm to late to save you."

He sat there for days, as the sun set and rose.

He ignored the TARDIS's melody, only focused on the stone in front of him, and body below him.

When the sun would set and the night would darken, he'd lay next to her grave, imaging he was right beside her.

When the sun would rise, he'd awaken. He'd sit with his back against her gravestone, leaving a space right beside him for her. He'd talk to her all day, about adventures, companions, and everything. When the sun would set, he'd do the same thing.

For almost a month, he'd repeat the same activity. Even with his superior Time Lord biology, he was slowly starving, and was almost completely dehydrating. No matter how loud the TARDIS's melody screamed to him, to get him to come back and get better, he continued.

Because the second he left her, it would be real to him. She would be dead.

The sun had set, and he was nearly dead from dehydration, in combination with starvation. He was laying 'beside' her, eyes closed, and one of his hands had all of his fingers intertwined with the grass. He was content.

The wheezing sound of the TARDIS filled his ears, but he didn't care any longer. Although, when he opened his eyes to find that the TARDIS had materialized herself around him, ripping him from Rose, or rather Rose's grave.

He screamed in rage, not care that it hurt his vocal cords to even whisper. He stood up, slowly and barely able to stand, and went to open the doors.

The TARDIS locked her doors, and yelled her melody in his head. She told him that when he ate, and drank, he was aloud to go outside again.

He screamed at her, to no avail. When he realized the only thing that would make her open her doors was her wish, he ripped through the kitchen's food and water supply. He then ran to the doors, fully healed thanks to the food, water, and Time Lord biology, and slammed his hands against the doors, yelling at her to open her doors.

Then, the sound of dematerialization filled his ears.

"NO!" He screamed, "Take me back! Take me BACK!"

The doors opened only to show him space, and stars. Only notifying him between the space between him and Rose, and the TARDIS's personal way off notifying him that this is the closest she was letting him go near her for a long time.

_Hello?_ A voice, Rose's voice said behind him.

He turned to see Rose's holographic form, and he stood in front of her, hand not quite touching her, with tears welling up in his eyes.

_I think this is on. Doctor._ She said, serious voice popping through, _if you're seeing this, the TARDIS thinks you're catatonic, and I'm not there for you. Unless you did something stupid, I probably dead._

He choked at her words, new rivers of tears streaming down his face.

_That's alright though! There's only one thing I would die for. Well, one person. More specifically, one Time Lord._

Her voice and gaze turned soft, making him choke up more.

_What ever you're going through, what ever bad, horrible thing that has happened, I love you Doctor. Please, don't go insane. The universe needs you, everyone needs you, I need you. Please, keep going. I love you so much. Please, remember that. Goodbye, my Doctor._

Her form dissipated, and he stood there, tear tracks drying. He pulled his features together, picked up the broken pieces of his heart, and strode through the TARDIS with a new purpose.

He'd help the universe, for her.

Always for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There could be a second chapter, not sure yet.

For now, I'll mark it as complete.

REVIEW.

-C.S


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going to have a really great year."

"Bye."

The Doctor struggled to the TARDIS, regeneration soon upon him.

"We will sing you to you sleep."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, but set off for one more destination.

The TARDIS landed, her sad song mingling with the Ood's. and the regeneration pushed forward, surging and screaming inside him. He struggled to keep the energy inside, because if he was going to die, there's only one place he would.

The TARDIS landed, with slight struggle at the feel of the other dimension. She masked her pain well, knowing her thief needed this.

He limped toward the doors, and opened them. He stumbled through the field, and after 10 minutes finally crawled to her grave. He laid 'beside' her, and sighed from exastion.

"I've had a rough day." He said to her, voice quivering. "I'm going to change, but I couldn't... go... without being with you."

He closed his eyes, and imagined her hand in his, and he sighed contently.

His regeneration came quietly, for he was at complete peace with her 'beside' him.

When it was complete his opened his new eyes, sat up, and looked at the ground where her body lies beneath him.

"How's my face?" He asked softly, then jokingly, "Good different or bad different?"

Receiving no response, his smile diminished slightly. "Bad different, I guess."

He laid down slowly, the regeneration taking it's toll slightly, and he fell asleep next to her.

_'Night Rose._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

Just out for a midnight adventure." The Doctor said with a sad smile, and a rose hidden behind his back. "Don't wait up!"

The Doctor sauntered out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

Amy waited three seconds before tugging the TARDIS doors open, no avail.

With a frown, Amy walked up to the screen, but no picture was on it. It was completely blank.

Amy huffed in frustration, "Where is he?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked up to Rose's grave, and left the on the top of the gravestone, replacing the one in its place that was only a day old wilted.

He laid down next to her, gazing at the stars above them.

"Amy, Rory, and I visit vampires in Venice today." He said, "Weeeeell, not real vampires. No, those are terrifying. Fish vampires! They didn't..."

The Doctor sighed, shook his head slightly, and smiled. "Nothing that needs to be discussed."

He shifted further in to the indent that had become almost permanent from his nights sleeping there with her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor opened up the TARDIS doors, with a slight smile on his face from being with Rose, and made his way below the console for repairs.

Amy, and Rory woke about four minutes later, it was the average time they would wake and the Doctor cut as close to it as he could every single day.

"Where were you?" Amy asked.

The Doctor smiled lightly to himself, then smiled widely at Amy and Rory.

"Where to next? Space? Non-Space? Oh! I'll find the Randomizer..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
